Godzilla Age of Kaiju
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: A young man named Thomas and his friends is on a adventure of this world taking over by giant monsters and faced many foes including human enemies, natural monsters, aliens, and mutations that are created by a crystal sorcerer. But they are not the only ones who is facing those things.
1. Prologue

**_Reminder: I do not own Godzilla and other monsters but fan made_ ones.**

In 1945, There were huge explosions in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It causes many deaths in japan and worst it causes mutation on anything. In 1954, A reptilian monster rises to attack Tokyo and burns it into ashes and rubble. Luckily japan found someone who had a weapon that could destroy that monster, the Oxygen Destroyer. It killed the monster underwater along with the man who created the weapon so he won't create instruments of destruction by someone for evil. We thought that it was all over until another reptilian monster came but not alone. More and more different monsters were born from the bombs and attack many cities around the globe. We were winning the wars and we lost some. Many years passing there was also an alien invasion that tried to conquer earth but some monsters including the same reptilian monster took them down, destroying many ships. Which it gives us an idea of protection. We use some of the remains to create a huge wall to protect cities, create huge boats with a cities on it, underwater cities, underground cities, floating cities in the sky, and cliff cities. Before that happened we lost many cities to the monsters and now we have less than a hundred left. We also created giant mech units and high powered suits for soldiers against threats. Many places are now belong to the monsters while we live in cages. This could be the age of the kaiju ruled by a reptilian monster named Godzilla.

Next Page Coming!


	2. It Happens pt 1

In 2009 on a sunny day. The sky was bright blue, birds and butterfly flying around singing in a safe city giant wall called Metal York. At the park, a twelve year old boy with blue hair, blue eyes, blue outfit with a yellow number one on his shirt was laying behind the tree looking up to the skies. He wonder what is like outside with many kaiju beast roaming.

Percy: Hey Tom!

The boy's name is Thomas Martin, the great great grandson of Steve Martin the american who encountered the original Godzilla in 1954. The other kid Percy who called Thomas's name has green hair, green eyes, green shirt that said number six and black shorts and about eleven years old.

Thomas: Hey Per. What are you doing here?

Percy: Just hanging out. Looking at the skies huh?

Thomas: Yea. Do you know what is like living outside with giant monsters?

Percy: Uh that i don't feel safe about that idea. Besides those monsters can devour you.

Thomas: Or maybe some don't. I mean if it weren't for the bombs in japan, none of this wouldn't happen.

Percy: I know. Do you want to go walk in town with me.

Thomas: (Sigh) Sure.

He got and went into the city street with his friend. The city of Metal York was a huge place with futuristic buildings, cars, bikes, and entertainments. While the two boys walking in town they went into the store to buy snacks. In the Dollar Store they buy two hot dogs to eat.

Percy: Man these weenies are the bomb of our taste buds!

Thomas: Well i gotta admit, living in this place with be bad after all.

Meanwhile in underwater of the pacific ocean was a giant air bubble that covers the underwater city called Pacific City, At the headquarters of it. A man named General Topham Hatt who is the boss of Global Defense Force. He looked bald, muscular but a little fat, and he has a scar on his side neck, and wears a silver general uniform.

Sarg: Sir one of the teams are under attack!

Topham: By what?

Sarg: An amphibious dinosaur name Titanosaurus is killing many units!

Topham: Send in Jet Jaguar!

Sag: Yes sir!

At the mecha garage were giant robotic mechs are hanging. Jet Jaguar a blue, yellow, orange, red, and white humanoid robot is activating and ready for the rescue The big garage door floor opens as the robot dives in underwater and reaches the surfaces and flies through the air. In the jungle, few soldiers wearing red and purple exosuits with winged jetpacks and laser guns and these team are called Wild Toucan Clan and they are running from a kaiju.

Soldier 1: I wish these jetpack are charged right now!

Soldier 2: Give them time to recharge them fully that way we can fly out of here!

One of the soldiers were captured and being eaten by a red spinosaur like monster Titanosaurus itself. The creature is still chasing some of them through the huge jungle. Its about to eat one of them until it pays attention to something from the sky and it charges at the creature and smash laned in front of it. It reveals itself to be Jet Jaguar. The two titans are prepared to face each other.

Soldier 3: Look! Jet Jaguar is here!

Soldier 2: Alright! We gotta chance!

The giant dinosaur begin to charge towards the robot but Jet Jaguar dodges from its attacks. Its turns its arms into blasting guns to shoot the kaiju. The blasts wont penetrate the creature's body as it uses its large webbing tail to create a hurricane to blew the robot into the large trees. It grabs the mech in the neck and about to slash it in scrap metal. But suddenly the robot uses its special power by changing its size to smaller so that Titanosaurus missed. The beast looked around to see were its opponent is until Jet Jaguar changes its original size to surprise it by blasting it in the eyes to blind it for a moment. Then the dinosaur retreated.

Soldier 1: Alright! In his face!

Soldier 2: General thanks. Even though we lost some of our toucans from that dino.

Topham: Just return to base soldier.

Soldier 2: Understood sir.

Soldier 3: Hey whats that up in the sky.

He spotted something glowing blue that is falling from the sky.

Meanwhile back at Metal York in sunset, Thomas and Percy are head to their homes before they meet their friend Toby. He has dark blond hair, brown eyes, brown hat, and brown clothes.

Toby: Hey Percy and Thomas.

Thomas: What brings you here Toby?

Toby: I need to tell Percy that Molly wants him.

Percy: W-what?!

Toby: Yea the asian girl you had a crush on since forever.

Toby and Thomas laugh quietly as they know Percy likes Molly.

Toby: She wants you to see something. Really.

Percy: Okay.

Thomas: Well see ya guys.

Toby: You too.

Percy: Bye guys.

Then when they left Percy quietly cheered to hang out with Molly. At her house, he knocks the door and then she opens it. She reveals herself to be a beautiful girl with black long hair, golden eyes, yellow shirt with a golden butterfly necklace, and blue jeans. Percy was stunned and amazed to see her always like this.

Molly: I'm very glad that you came Percy.

Percy: I know.

Molly: Come in I need to show you something.

They both headed to the backyard and she show him a beautiful jungle like garden with a waterfall pool shaped like a butterfly.

Percy: Wow! This is amazing!

Molly: I knew you like it. My mother and her friends made this.

Percy: She did?

Molly: Yea. You wanna go check inside the waterfall.

Percy: Sure.

They both went through the waterfall to see a cave full of beautiful rainbow crystals glowing.

Percy: This is... Incredible! Were did you found those?

Molly: Well its a secret. But I'm glad that you love this after you have been a great friend to me.

He blushes.

Percy: Yea i was.

They both stood silently and they lean to each other to do something romantically. But suddenly Molly spotted something from the sky outside the cave of waterfall.

Molly: Whats that?

Percy: Whats wh-

The same glowing light that the toucan soldiers saw after Jet Jaguar save them. Meanwhile at Thomas's House, his family were eating dinner unaware yet that the falling object is getting near. His mother has blue long hair, blue eyes, a blue dress. His father has Brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a office uniform. He has two sisters named Annie and Clarabel that looked identical to each other. They both have brown long hair, brown eyes, brown shirts and red skirts.

Mr. Martin: So hows your day son?

Thomas: It was good. Me and Percy just hangout in town and the park.

Annie: Say have you heard of many outsiders hunting down the poor kaiju?

Thomas: Never heard of people living outside with kaiju.

Mr. Martin: Well rumors said that some of them were actually pirates.

Mrs. Martin: Oh sweetheart pirates don't exist anymore.

Clarabel: Uh I don't mean to interrupt but whats that at the window?

The Martin Family saw the glowing thing from the sky falling in the middle of Metal York. Then it crash landed and makes a bright bluish explosion. Causing it destroy some buildings and some of the huge walls leaving cracks and huge holes. Everyone in Metal York was shock and surprised to see what happened. When the blue smoke is fading it reveals a giant monster that look a lot like Godzilla but very different. It has blue colored skin with green and red belly, Red jewel on its head, fanged mouth, long tail, red eyes, and tons of crystals on backside, tail, neck, arms, knees, legs, and two huger ones on each shoulders. It roared like an eagle that makes a futuristic echo. Molly and Percy sees it.

Percy: What is that?!

Molly: That creature looked alot like... Godzilla

Then the crystal monster unleashed a power to create many large crystals in this city and then the crystals are hatching something deadly as the oxygen destroyer.

Next Page Coming


	3. It Happens pt 2

As everyone of Metal York saw a mysterious monster that resembles to Godzilla is activating the crystals rising from the ground causing some buildings and walls to crumble. Suddenly, some of the crystals hatch into red strange miniature creatures. They resemblance to a crustacean like (xenomorphs/aliens). They are many of them and some are also like dragon like bats with armored wings and they flew to the big turrets to destroyed them all. As the creatures succeeded, A crystal monster like being shows lighting from its fingers and they few outside of Metal York City. It appears that the lightning it made can control the wild kaiju from the outside place and makes them head to Metal York.

Citizen: Hey Look!

The kaiju that looked like an theropod dinosaur with a spiked scorpion tail heads in along with its pack.

Citizen: Barommons!

Citizen: Lets get outta here!

The crowd screaming and running away in horror as the Barommons are chasing and eating some of them. Many different kaiju like giant mantis, giant bats, dragons, and mutant dragonflies came in too as they too are under controlled by a crystal being. Meanwhile at Molly's House, Percy tries to rush to his family but Molly stopped him.

Percy: I have to go home!

Molly: Buts it too dangerous outside! You should stay here until we get you there safely.

Percy: But what if-

Then Molly's Mother came in and she is happen to be Miki Saegusa.

Miki: Dont worry Percy. They'll be fine as you are. Help is on the way

Percy is still worried but he agrees with them.

Percy: Okay.

Meanwhile the Martin Family are packing quickly and then they abandoned their house as one of the creatures smash it including the car. The Martins are trying to find a way to the evacuation emergency. As they are on the run, red monsters spotted them and starts to chase them. Annie saw them behind them.

Annie: They're after us!

Mr. Martin: Head to the tunnels! That will give us a short cut to the evacuation place.

The family heads to the car tunnels believing that no kaiju can get in. As their in the tunnels it felt quiet inside while their is smashing noise outside.

Mr. Martin: Stay close kids. We don't wanna loose you.

Clarabel: Okay daddy.

As they are almost there, a huge smash coming from outside and then there was a huge rumble falling down the Martins. The kids got out of the way but the parents didn't. As the kids got up they were shock to see their parents trapped in that rubble and went to them.

Thomas: Mom! Dad!

The parents were badly injured and some of their bones are broken.

Mr. Martin: Ugh Thomas.

He sounded weakly.

Thomas: Dad well help you and Mom outta here!

Mr. Martin: No son! There's no time for it.

Then they looked outside they saw the monster that cause this to happen spotted them. It heads to their location.

Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! Hurry!

Annie: We know!

Mr. Martin: But my legs are crushed. Even if I'm free, I can't run.

Thomas's tears were shown in his eyes believing that he is right.

Thomas: But we can carry you all!

He shouted.

Mrs. Martin: Thomas! Listen to your father! We can't let it be your last! Please! We want you kids to be safe.

Suddenly outside the cavalry has arrive with powered suited soldiers, battle jets, and mech soldiers. One of the soldiers flies to the tunnel were the Martins are. As he landed he reveals his young face with brown eyes and white hair.

Mr. Martin: Harold! Your here!

Harold: Why yes I am. Whats the trouble?

Mrs. Martin: Harold quick! Take the kids to the evacuation train.

Harold: Right after I take down that behemoth to buy you time to get you all out.

He flies to the creature with sorcery power.

Mrs. Wait you can't fight it! Its too powerful!

Harold ignores what she said about the creature as he targets it.

Harold: Lets see how powerful he was.

While that he looked at what the monster is doing. Suddenly he unleashes a plasma electrical breath and they were ten at the same time from its mouth they destroyed many of the soldiers and jets. It also used telekinesis to grab every mech in sight and makes them exploded. After that it focus at the tunnels to kill the Martins. With Harold shocked and horrified to see what it did, he decided to rescue the kids without the parents. He grabs Thomas first.

Thomas: Hey what are you doing?!

Then grabs the twins and flew off.

Mr. Martin: Thank you.

He said tearfully.

Thomas: But Mom and Dad are still trapped! They need help right now!

A Godzilla like crystal being is now here to kill Thomas's parents.

The mom cried for this to happen.

Mrs. Martin: Goodbye Thomas.

The kaiju grabbed her and squishes her body to death. Thomas watch in shocking horror.

Thomas: MOOOOOM!

Then his dad is next. The crystal monster holds him and about do something gory to him with telekinesis. Thomas's father tearfully looked at his son.

Mr. Martin: Thomas... I'm sorry.

Then the beast torn him into pieces then into nothing but blood splattered around as Harold is taking the kids to evacuation. Unaware that the creature is following them. Meanwhile at Molly's house, her mother check outside to see if anythings clear. In the living room, Percy and Molly were sitting on the carpet with the table.

Molly: Percy I need you to close you eyes.

Percy: But why?

Molly: Trust me and you'll find out soon. So hold hands.

Percy holds hands with Molly and Miki and then closed his eyes for a moment.

Miki: Now.

Percy then opens his eyes and now he, Molly, and her mom were on the big train of evacuation.

Percy: H-how did we get here so fast!?

Molly: We tell you later.

She and Miki looked happy as they thanked for something for teleporting them to the train.

Next Page Coming


End file.
